


under the mistletoe

by darthswift13



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, F/M, Fluff, Holidays, Jealousy, Miscommunication, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28303578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthswift13/pseuds/darthswift13
Summary: Ben and Poe see Rey and Finn kissing under the mistletoe, so they decide to kiss in an attempt to make Rey and Finn jealous.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	under the mistletoe

“Have you asked Rey out yet?” Poe asks.

“Have you asked Finn out yet?”

“Touché.”

“Just ask him out, I don’t know what you’re so afraid of.”

“He’s my best friend, I don’t want to make things weird,” Poe explains, stirring his gin and tonic with the straw. “But you’re one to talk, you won’t ask Rey out.”

“That’s different. She’s so out of my league.”

“Oh, stop. You’re a catch, Benjamin. If I wasn’t so hopelessly in love with Finn, I’d ask you out in a heartbeat.”

Ben chuckles. “Thanks.”

“I’m serious! You’re hot and successful and a great guy, what’s not to like?” Poe insists. 

“But this is Rey we’re talking about, Poe. The most beautiful woman in the world.”

“Oof. You’ve got it bad.”

“Believe me, I know,” Ben mumbles. His eyes flit up when he notices Rey walking toward the middle of the room, his gaze soft and adoring as he takes in the sight of her in that gorgeous little red dress. He sighs forlornly and throws back the rest of his whiskey. “Looks like we’re gonna be single forever.”

“I mean _I’m_ definitely going to be single forever because I refuse to ruin my friendship with Finn, but you could very easily go ask Rey out right now.”

“Ha. No.”

“Just saying, if you’re single it’s your own fault.”

“But what if she says no?”

“What if she says yes?” Poe counters. 

Ben sighs. “It’s just not worth the risk. Who wants to get their heart broken on Christmas Eve?”

Poe shrugs. “Suit yourself.”

Finn emerges from the crowd just then, and Ben watches the way Poe’s face softens and lights up as soon as he lays his eyes on the man he’s desperately in love with.

They watch as Rey smiles and waves at Finn before making her way over to him. She giggles and points upward.

Mistletoe. Finn and Rey are standing under the mistletoe. 

Finn laughs and shrugs, and then before Ben can process what’s happening, he kisses Rey. 

It stings, watching Rey kiss someone else. His stomach twists into a knot and he feels a heavy weight in his chest. 

He immediately turns to Poe, who looks equally mortified.

“Christmas is officially ruined,” Poe mumbles before throwing back the rest of his drink and slamming it on a nearby table. “Nothing like watching the man you love kiss someone else to put a damper on your holiday spirit.”

“Not so fast...” Ben starts to say.

“What?”

“I was thinking...what if we kiss each other to see if either of them get jealous? Then we would have our answer about whether they like us back or not.”

Poe considers this for a moment, and then he smirks. “You wanna kiss me so bad, Benji.”

Ben rolls his eyes. “Just shut up and kiss me.”

Poe grins smugly, and then he presses his lips to Ben’s.

The kiss is over just as fast, and when they look up, Rey and Finn are nowhere to be found.

“Really? That’s it? Not even a little bit of tongue?” Poe teases.

“I can’t stand you,” Ben mutters. 

Poe looks around neck craning slightly as he searches the crowded party. “Where did Finn and Rey go?”

“I dunno. Should we go look?”

“Yeah, I’m gonna look for Finn. He’s my best friend, so if he actually has a crush on Rey, he’ll tell me.”

“That’s fair. And I guess I’ll go try to find Rey.”

“Good luck, buddy,” Poe says, patting Ben’s arm.

And with that, Poe disappears into the crowd.

Meanwhile, Ben sets to work finding Rey. 

She doesn’t appear to be in the living room anymore, but Hux’s house is huge, and there are a lot of places Rey could be. 

He runs into Rose first. She’s pacing nervously.

“Ben! Hi!” she exclaims. And then, “Have you seen Kaydel anywhere?

“No, can’t say I have. Have you seen Rey?”

“Oh, yeah... I saw her walk by a few minutes ago, but I don’t know where she went.”

“Did she...did she look upset or anything?”

Rose looks confused. “Why would she look upset?”

“I...nevermind. Do you know which direction she went?”

Rose points to the right. “I think she went that way. And if you see Kaydel, tell her I’m looking for her, okay? I told her to meet me under the mistletoe at the party, but I haven’t seen her and now I’m worried I’ve made a fool of myself and she’s rejecting me.”

“You didn’t make a fool of yourself, Rosie, don’t say that. I’m sure she just got stuck in the snow storm and is running late.”

“I hope you’re right,” Rose says with a frown. “Well, I hope you find Rey, and if you see Kaydel, can you tell her I’m looking for her?”

Ben nods. “Of course.”

Ben walks down the hallway. He pokes his head in different rooms, but Rey is nowhere to be found. He’s about to give up when he hears the faint sound of someone crying. 

He pokes his head into a guest room, and sees Rey sitting on the edge of the bed.

She sniffles, and glances up, sniffling. “Ben? What are you doing here?” Her tone is accusatory.

“I’m sorry, should...should I go?”

“Yes,” Rey says firmly, wiping her mascara-stained cheeks. “I think you should.”

Ben frowns. “Are you okay?” he asks softly. 

“Obviously not, but what difference does it make to you?”

“What’s wrong, Rey? Why are you crying?”

“I thought you were going to leave me alone. Besides, won’t your boyfriend be missing you?”

Ben is incredulous. “My — my what?”

“Poe. He’ll be wondering where you are.”

“Rey. Poe isn’t my boyfriend.”

Now Rey looks confused. “Then why were you kissing him?”

“Why were you kissing Finn?” Ben counters.

“What does that have to do with anything? And why do you care?”

“Why do you care if I was kissing Poe?”

“I don’t care,” Rey insists. “You can kiss whoever you want.”

“Even you?”

Rey is visibly taken aback. “Wait, what? You want ... you want to kiss me?”

“Of course I want to kiss you, Rey. I’ve wanted to kiss you from the very first moment I laid eyes on you. But I’ve been too much of a coward to do anything about it until now.”

“If you wanted to kiss me so badly, why were you kissing Poe?”

“To make you jealous. Just like I was jealous when Finn was kissing you.”

“Oh, there’s no need to be jealous of Finn, Ben. We’re just friends and we kissed under the mistletoe because it’s Christmas and it’s what people do. But I don’t have feelings for him. Not like...not like I do for you,”  Rey says softly, her eyes flitting up to meet Ben’s.

Ben slowly steps into the room and gingerly sits down on the bed beside Rey. He gently brushes a stray strand of her hair out of her face. She smiles and leans into his touch.

“I have feelings for you too,” he murmurs.

“I think you’re beautiful and brilliant and kind and strong and fierce and funny and everything good in this world, and I’ve been crazy in love with you for years now, but I was too scared to say anything, because I never imagined you’d feel the same way.”

“Ben, of course I feel the same way. That’s why I was crying. I saw you kissing Poe and assumed you were together, and I cursed myself for missing my chance and never saying anything.”

“You didn’t miss your chance, sweetheart. I’m right here. And I love you.”

Rey blinks and more tears fall down her pretty freckled cheeks.

Ben’s brows furrow together as he instinctively reaches forward to wipe away her tears with his thumbs. 

“Why are you crying, sweetheart?” 

“I’m not crying because I’m sad. I’m crying because I love you too, Ben.”

His eyes involuntarily dart to her lips, and then she’s closing the gap between them and kissing him with three years worth of pent-up passion and longing, her hands knotting into his hair as her tongue glides between his parted lips.

He would like nothing more than to spend the whole night kissing her, but he wants to check on Poe and Rose; he doesn’t want to leave either of them alone all night if things didn’t end up going well with Finn and Kaydel.

“Sweetheart,” Ben says softly as he breaks the kiss.

“Yes, darling?” she replies, leaning forward and chasing his lips with her own. He chuckles.

“Sweetheart. I would very much like to continue kissing you, but I need to check on Poe and Rose.”

“Why? What’s wrong with Poe and Rose?”

“Well, part of the reason Poe and I kissed is because Poe was jealous that you were kissing Finn, because he’s in love with him. So he went off to find Finn when I went to look for you.

And Kaydel was supposed to meet Rose under the mistletoe, but Kaydel was nowhere to be found when I was last out there.”

“Oh, I see. You don’t want our friends to be alone and heartbroken on Christmas Eve.”

Rey smiles, reaches out and strokes his cheek. “You’re so sweet and thoughtful. I love you.”

“I love you, too,” he says softly. He reaches up and takes her hand off his face so he can hold it. He interlaces their fingers together and she gives his hand a squeeze.

They walk back into the party hand-in-hand.

As soon as they get back to the living room, Kaydel bursts through the door, covered in snow and looking like she’s about to freeze to death.

“Where’s Rose?” she asks with chattering teeth when she sees Rey and Ben.

“I saw her a little while earlier, but I —“

“Kay!” Ben hears Rose exclaim from behind him. She pushes past Rey and Ben so she’s standing in front of Kaydel. 

“Oh my god, Rosie, I’m so sorry. My car got stuck in the snow, so I walked here, because I had to see you.”

“WHY DIDN’T YOU JUST CALL ME?!” Rose exclaims. “I would’ve come to pick you up. Now I’m worried you’re going to die of hypothermia.”

“I thought it would be r-romantic,” Kaydel insists through her chattering teeth. 

“Romantic?” Rose echoes softly.

“Yeah. I wanted to make a r-romantic gesture because I’m f-fucking crazy about you R-Rose Tico,” she tells her, still shivering terribly.

“Kaydel. I’m crazy about you too, and you’re so sweet, but promise me you’ll never do anything this stupid ever again.”

Kaydel chuckles through her shivers. “Okay. Understood. C-can we still k-kiss under the m-m-mistletoe?”

“Let’s get you warmed up first,” Rose murmurs, reaching forward and taking Kaydel’s hand. “I’ll ask Hux if he has heated blankets and hot chocolate.”

Rose and Kaydel disappear into the crowd as they go to look for Hux.

“Well, it looks like things worked out for Rose, assuming Kaydel doesn’t actually have hypothermia,” Rey says.

“I think she’ll be okay, she doesn’t live too terribly far from here,” Ben assures her.

“Now I just need to find Poe,” Ben continues.

“You won’t have to look far,” Rey replies.

“What? What do you mean?”

“Turn around,” she whispers. 

That’s when he sees Poe and Finn. They’re under the mistletoe sharing a passionate kiss. 

Ben smiles from ear to ear.

He feels Rey squeeze his hand again and rest her head on his arm. She glances up at him. “Do you feel better knowing that our friends are happy now?”

“I do,” he says softly.

Rey smiles and pushes herself up on her tiptoes so she can kiss him again.

As Dean Martin croons “I’ve Got My Love To Keep Me Warm” through the speaker while the woman he loves kisses his lips so sweetly, he realizes he’s never been happier. 

He can’t imagine a more perfect Christmas Eve.


End file.
